Strip Tease
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Jane finds something out about her best friend that she has been keeping a secret. How will she react? Will Jane ever forgive her. Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Just a lil something that's been on my mind and I'm finally putting it down down on Fanfiction. ;) Enjoy.**

**I own nothing but I sure have fun pretending like I do. Heehee**

Jane had been searching herself ever since she went under cover at the Merch. Something had sparked in her the moment she saw Maura in that hot, skimpy, sexy, little poka dot outfit. Then the way the doctor almost shoved her breasts into the detective's face... oh man.

The things that have been running through Jane's head ever since then have been slowly getting more and more graphic. Thoughts about Maura.

When Jane shot herself and went into a coma her dreams were vivid. When she woke up and the first face she saw was her best friend's, it was slightly awkward. The first thing she did was look into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. Luckily, Jane didn't have the strength to speak. However, by the time she was strong enough the brunette realized the reality of the situation and kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, Jo, I know you need to pee. Hang on." Jane groaned and pulled her black tank top on and her tight jeans and her black work boots. Looking in the mirror and running her right hand through her hair the detective shrugged. "Eh, good enough." Looking down at the pup "C'mon." She led the dog to the front door then grabbed the leash, hooked it on her collar and walked out.

"Seriously, Friday, I got to go. Freakin piss already!" Shaking her head as the dog looked up at her with a tilt of the head she then went to squat on the grass. "Good girl."

Walking into Merch she nodded towards the bouncer then kept walking. It wasn't every day she wore a tank but some times things just need to change. All her life Jane was called a dyke. A butch. Lezbo. And all her life Jane had been denying it. Maybe it was time to stop.

Walking into the club with the song "Not Gonna Get Us" by Tatu, the detective looked around and of course went straight for the bar. Sitting down on a stool towards the end, closest to the door for a quick escape if need be, she raised her finger towards the blond bar tender. "What can I get for you, Miss?" She asked. "MGD64." Jane said simply.

It took only five minutes for Jane to feel a hand on the small of her back. She told herself that she was going to be open minded to this. Looking over her shoulder she saw a right good looking younger woman standing there with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi." Jane spoke.

"Hello." the other woman said. "I'm Megan, and you are?" She asked as she held out her hand in a greeting.

"Jane." She shook Megan's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jane." With a smile she looked at the bartender. "Appletini please."

After about twenty minutes, Jane was getting annoyed with Megan. She reminded her of the cheerleaders she hated in high school. Thankfully she got a call from one of her friends and had to leave, but not before Jane got her number.

Round after round of women came up to the detective but she wasn't as opened minded about this as she thought she would be. Something was missing with all of them and after about four beers and a shot of Bee Sting she realized what it was. None of them were Maura.

"We got a special surprise for you girls tonight. Give it up for Dr. Sexy!" With that it seemed every girl in that place hooped and hollered and wolf whistled in Jane's ear. Closing her eyes tightly she sipped on her beer with her back turned towards the stage. The song I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry came on. It had a beat Jane found herself tapping her foot to. So by the middle of the song she turned around and saw the honey blond stripper spinning upside down on the pole.

By the time she came up from the floor and started crawling towards the crowd, Jane caught a glimpse of Dr. Sexy's face.

"Maura..."

Instantly, she dropped her bottle on the bar and slowly stood up, pushing her way through the crowd. Her eyes never leaving her stripping friend. Jane stood on the left side of the stage and waited for Maura to see her.

At the end of the song the doctor did a spin on the pole and slowly slid down to the stage. As she got up and gathered her clothes it was then that she saw Jane. The look on the detective's face wasn't the one of pride, but of disappointment.

With a shake of her head, Jane turned and walked out of the bar and got in her Vic and drove home. The whole way there she couldn't get the images of her best friend out of her mind. Jane wasn't sure what pissed her off the most. The fact that all those women were staring at her or the fact that Maura didn't feel the need to tell Jane about her secret life.

**I'm pretty sure this is going to be more than a one shot lol. However I'm going to need lots of reviews on this for me to feel the need to write more. Hope you enjoyed it so far! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for it!**

**Here's chapter two :D**

**I own nothing but I sure have fun pretending like I do **

Jane walked through the door to her place then slammed it closed. Jo Friday perked her head up then scampered into the bedroom and hid under the bed. The detective was boiling at this point. Walking through the living room with a thud of each of her boots hitting the carpeted floor towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed yet another beer and popped the cap off with the help from the edge of the counter.

Maura on the other hand saw the anger in Jane's eyes and knew she had to make it right. She made it off stage and put her normal, everyday clothes on then grabbed her purse and made it out with only one slap on her ass this time.

The doctor had no idea that her best friend would ever show up to Merch again. Jane had made it clear that she wasn't interested in women.

Maura went back to the first time they went into the club when it was busy. She saw potential in the place and made a deal with the bar owner. She told her she would add a little bit of entertainment to Merch and Dr. Sexy was born.

When she was only nineteen years old, the ME had an experience at a party once. She was made to go, by one of her classmates, to the event while the host's parents were away on a business trip. Everyone was drinking, though under age, except for good 'ol Maura. However, when the future doctor was dared to do anything, she made sure she did it and did it well. Her dare was to get up on top of car and strip for everyone to see. Maura figured the chances of anyone remembering this the next day were slim to none.

Sitting on her couch after a second of her own beers, she heard a very 'Maura-like' knock on her door. "GO AWAY!" She shouted.

Seconds later the doctor's sweet voice sounded through. "Jane please... we need to talk. Let me explain."

Slinging the door open, Maura was met with a famous Rizzoli glare. "What? I'm not paying you for a lap dance."

"You know I wouldn't take your money, Jane." Maura slowly ducked under Jane's arm, that gripped the door frame, and made her way inside. Turning around she looked at her best friend. "I'm sorry Jane. I should have told you."

"Yeah you should have. What the _hell _made you want to get up there in front of all those women and take your clothes off Maura? I _never _would have pictured you doing that. Not in a million years."

"Jane it is not possible for me to do that in a million..." She saw Jane cut her eyes towards her and she stopped immediately. "However, I understand what you're saying." Taking a seat on the couch next to the arm she folded her hands in her lap after straightening out her skirt. "What do you want me to say, Jane?"

"Why? Why are you stripping, Maura? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, Maur. I thought I had that right to know. Damn!"

Maura slowly looked up at Jane as she paced the floor in front of the door after shutting it. "I'm stripping because back in college.. I did it for a dare and I realized I loved the thrill of it. Kinda like you love the thrill of chasing a bad guy. It's...been going on ever since we went undercover at Merch. I didn't tell you because I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to be angry and disappointed in me. I hate the feeling I get when your mad at me. Yes, you do have the right to know. I should have told you but I didn't and its too late to take back my choices now. All I can do is say I'm sorry." She looked back down to her hands

"I am angry Maura. I'm disappointed. And I'm worried about you."

The blond looked back up at her friend. "Worried?"

"Yeah, worried. I'm worried about how many of those women in there want to take you to bed. How many of them are staring at every part of you. I'm worried one of them may get carried away and hurt you in some way."

A moment of silence passed between them before Maura spoke again. "Jane... may I ask why _you _were there?"

Jane was caught off guard. She didn't expect it to be turned on her. "I uh... I." She didn't know how to say it. "Don't turn this on me."

Maura stood up and got in front of her. "Jane what's the real reason you're so upset with me?"

Jane stared into her eyes for a moment as the ME spoke up again. "Is it because of the reasons you said or is it because you don't want other women looking at what you claim to be yours?"

**Don't worry. There will be a chapter three ;)**

**Now don't forget to review. I love those things!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo Chapter three is all about Jane's reaction. **

**Hope its to yalls approval ;)**

**I own nothing but I sure have fun pretending like I do **

"_Is it because of the reasons you said or is it because you don't want other women looking at what you claim to be yours?"_

What Maura just said, screamed in Jane's mind. Taking a step back Jane looked at Maura and shook her head.

"What were you doing there anyway, Jane?"

"I was following up on the case." Was the only thing she could get to come out of her mouth. She was staring into Maura's eyes, not able to look away because she knew she had been caught.

"Why are you lying to me? Please just tell me the real reason."

Jane finally walked away and into her kitchen. Opening up the refrigerator she grabbed yet another beer. When she turned around Maura was in her face. "Jane...No." Gently she tried to take the beer out of her hand.

The detective snatched the beer away and glared at her. "First you accuse me of being in love with you, then you try to take my beer away from me! No Maura!" She snapped.

Maura was calm as she usually was. "I did not accuse you of anything. It was a simple question about how you acted tonight."

Jane shook her head and popped the cap off the bottle and drank most of it. "How I acted was perfectly natural when one finds out that her best friend strips for a bunch of horny women!"

Maura thought for a moment. "Would you rather I do it for you?"

Jane glared at her though she secretly wanted Maura do just that.

"Jane... you have all the signs of lust right now. You're face is red and your pupils are dilated.."

"Yeah because I'm fuckin' pissed Maura!"

"Language, Jane. Please."

Jane grumbled and moved past her friend and finished off her beer. She chunked the empty bottle across the room and actually made it into the trashcan.

"Why were you there Jane? Why did you go to Merch tonight?" the brunette still had not answered the question.

"Because of the way..." She started

"The way what?" The blond asked as she slowly walked up to Jane.

"The way we were undercover. The way we both acted. The way you looked that night. The way you practically shoved your tits in my face... It awakened something in me, Maura."

Maura listened to her friend and didn't say a word. Jane went to the couch and sat down. She put her elbows on her knees. "I started feeling things, Maur."

Maura sat down next to her friend, closely. "Feelings? For me?"

Jane slowly looked over and hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah... Ever since that night at the Merch I wanted you. When I shot myself my dreams were so real..." She sighed.

"I happen to have feelings for you too, Jane."

Looking over at her best friend she smiled. Maura took Jane's hand gently then kissed the back of her knuckles, never breaking eye contact. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Jane asked. The blond gave a nod. Slowly leaning in, eyes closed their lips touched for the very first time.

Pulling back from the connection of their lips, Maura got up and went over to Jane's stereo and turned on the radio and the song 'Right Kind of Wrong' came on. "Now for that lap dance you asked for."

**The End!**

**Lol what did ya'll think? Please review its like givin candy to a baby! haha**


End file.
